Kairi's Troubles
by applebear
Summary: Sora is off for another big adventure! But Kairi is left behind. Again. Will he ever come back to save his world? lol...first fanfic....please read and review! SoraxKairi
1. Trouble is going away :

**Kairi's troubles **

Riku had just started reading the 15th message in a bottle, when his eyes widen.

"Those sick bastards!"

"Riku…Riku…what does it day? Riku..?" Sora asked.

He was worried. Even though it was the same old quest from the King, Riku never widen his eyes.

"The King says, there's a group going around to all the worlds and making the people into food products. They made the whole Atlantica into a sushi parlor!" Riku said calmly but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"But…why would anyone do that?? When do we have to go??"

"The Gummi Ship should be here soon. Sora…what are you going to say to Kairi?"

"Oh yeah...Kairi…she hates me going on quests…and we won't be coming back for a long time…" Sora sighed.

* * *

Kairi was sleeping on her bed. It was a long day at school. Teachers yelled, some tried to flirt with her, the canteen line was packed and she didn't see Sora all day. What could be worse? She was having a nice dream until someone came into her room.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Sora grinned as he saw Kairi drooling.

"Oh, damn, it's just you. You should've let me sleep. I was having a nice dream…and I don't drool," she mumbled through her yawns.

"You do!"

"No I don't!"

"You do do do"

"NO I DON'T DON'T DON'T!"

"Just admit it, Kairi. I saw you. You were drooling like as if you had a wet dream."

Kairi blushed. She had a dream about Sora doing perverted stuff to her. Her mom always said she should have been a boy. She slapped her head.

Sora knew he hit the truth and smiled his goofy smile. But then he became sad again. He had to tell her about his quest. She needs to know.

'Um, Kairi..?' Sora started off.

"Yep?"

"Me and Riku…we…are…um….uh…I mean… Riku and I..."

"You and Riku…?" Kairi giggled. "Don't tell me, you two became a gay couple!"

"NO KAIRI NO! THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. EW YOU SICKO!" Sora stared at her in disgust but calmed down again. "We…are going on a quest but this time it's different. It would just be like Kingdom Hearts..."

No, she thought. No…not again, just when we came back…

Two silent tears chased each other down her cheeks. Sora came and sat next to her as he wiped the tears with his thumb. He hugged her tightly.

"Aw…don't cry!"

"Do you have to go?" Kairi asked quietly.

It took him a while to answer. "Yeah… this world might be slaughtered soon and I won't let them lay a fingernail on my world! Mwahaha!"

As he *proudly* announced that, he flexed all his muscles. Kairi couldn't help it but traced his abs. Sora blushed.

"…Kairi…? Ah, that tickles! Kairi…" Sora gazed into her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry!!" Kairi replied as she made a face like .. "Sora doesn't have a six pack like Riku,"

"That's because Riku take steroids everyday. Why doesn't Kairi have a six pack?" he poked Kairi's stomach and started to tease her. "Oh tsk tsk tsk, Kairi. A girl should be slender. I think you should go on the biggest loser."

Kairi playfully slapped his arm.

"You big meanie! I hate you!"

"No you don't. I know you love me!" Sora smiled his goofy smile.

"W-wait…N-no! I don't!"

Kairi, you suck! Her inner voice said.

She could just imagine how shocked Sora would be as he ran away screaming.

But instead of shock, Sora placed his two big hands on Kairi's cheek.

She just looks so cute embarrassed, he thought.

"Sora…"

"I should have done this a long time ago," he blushed.

The distance between Sora and Kairi became smaller and Kairi felt his soft lips on hers. He moved his hand in her soft hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only for a moment but it was the best 5 seconds of her life.

They stared at each other for a minute then started kissing again as Sora pushed her down on the bed. This time it was more passionate.

* * *

"Oi, LOVEBIRDS! SORA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE MAKING OUT WITH KAIRI BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW! THE GUMMI SHIP IS HERE! AND KAIRI COME DOWN HERE TOO! I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE PROPERLY!" Riku shouted.

His shout surprised both of them as they stopped. They only started realizing each other's feelings and it was time for Sora to go. He quickly took off his crown necklace and gave it to Kairi.

"Here, take it. It's my turn to give you my lucky charm, whenever you feel lonely, just look at it and remember me."

"Aw, thank you! I will look at it everyday! I promise!" Kairi stared down at the necklace.

Sora helped her put it on and carried her out the house to Riku.

Kairi hugged Riku a big bear hug. The silent tears were still rolling down her cheek when she gave a goodbye kiss to Sora. As usual, he rubbed them away with his thumb.

"READY TO BOARD?" squeaked the chipmunks.

"Yeah…" Sora was still upset he had to leave Kairi behind.

As he walked in the Gummi Ship, he looked back and smiled his goofy smile at her. She felt happy and smiled back at him.

With a loud PING! The Gummi Ship took off into the universe!

* * *

Please rate and review!!! ^^

my first fanfiction story!! tell me what I need to improve ^^


	2. Trouble started

yay chapter 2! warning! sexual stuff and blood...stuff is in this chapter.

I don't own kingdom hearts or anything..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~ A few years later ~

It was the last few weeks before they become the seniors of the school.

A brunette was walking down the hallway. Her eyes were like sapphires and her lips were the perfect shade of pink. Her name is Kairi.

"Kai-ri! Wait up!"

Kairi looked back and saw Selphie running down the hallway. A teacher yelled at her but she didn't care. She even ignored the teasing about her running by Seifer and his gang. Heh, she really is slow, Kairi thought.

"Hurry up! I need to cook dinner tonight!" she shouted at her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Selphie was panting by then.

Kairi slowed down her walk as she waited for her to catch up. When she did, they walked home together. They both lived on Destiny Island like most of the school did. It was like you're stuck in school forever…

"So Kairi, when are you going to take off that necklace? It doesn't match the uniform," Selphie said.

"How 'bout never? It's too special!!" Kairi squealed as she held the necklace. It was shiny…

"Hmm…wasn't Sora wearing that a few years ago?"

"Yeah he was… when he was about to leave, he gave it to me and…*sigh*…" Kairi sighed happily a few times.

Her life has changed since they departed. She was number one in the school. But even though everybody told her to get a boyfriend, she rejected everyone who asked her out.

"That's a big fat lie, Kairi!" A voice suddenly appeared behind them.

"Olette! You are just jealous Sora actually kissed Kairi," Selphie defended.

Olette blushed. "S-shut up you … you…idiot!"

She ran straight into a tree and got knocked out.

"Oh my god! Selphie call an ambulance!! Noo wait! Help me lift her up!" Kairi ordered.

She and Selphie picked her up and threw her over the hedge.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!? OLETTE??? HEY OLETTE ?? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??!?" the voice on the other side of the hedge said.

"Oh it's only Hayner. He liked her since grade 2. It will be alright!" Selphie grinned.

Kairi giggled as they both ran their separate ways.

It was dark at Kairi's house. Too dark. Her mom is always home before her but this time, the atmosphere felt different. It was like someone was about to attack her then eat her alive. No, that would never happen, she thought.

"Mom? Are you here?" she switched on the lights.

There was a trail of blood. Without a scream. Kairi followed the trail. It led to the kitchen where the big puddle of blood was. Something was sizzling on the stove and she turned the gas off. Even the buttons was covered with blood. The trail soon led to the bedroom. On the bed a very big lump was lying down. She ran towards it and saw a half dead body with one leg and eye.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?? MOM?!" Kairi cried. Apart from her and her mom, something else was in the room.

"K..ai…ri? Get..out of … here…NOW! He will soon…get you!" Her mom said weakly.

Suddenly, a dart was inches from her head. She looked around and saw a shadow with golden eyes and a big grin.

"Shit..." whispered Kairi.

It threw another dart but miss. Kairi knocked over the shadow and ran to her room. She locked the door but the shadow knocked the door down. She can see who it was now. It was a man with long blonde hair. But his face was so evil.

"You turned off my dinner," he hissed in her ear. "So you'll have to be my dinner now."

He pinned her down and tied up her wrists with rope. As he ripped all her clothing off, he got a knife and gently(without cutting her) traced her body. Then he suddenly stopped at her chest.

It took Kairi a while to realise that he was kissing her whole body. She wiggled, squirmed and tried to take him off, but it was no use. Tears just splashed out of eyes and hit the ground. The guy was touching her everywhere and making cry even more. She let out low groans and noo's! But he didn't stop.

A loud crash came from the other room. He went outside and checked it out. Kairi's mom came limping in the room. She was weak from blood loss and she was nearly gone. She untied Kairi and broke the window.

"Quick…ly! Jump…fr…om the window and…run away…take …some clothes…I'll…I'll protect you! GO…NOW!" She whispered with tears in her eye.

Kairi did as she was told. She hugged her mom once more and jumped. Screams and shouts came from the house as she ran to the beach. When she got there, a different guy was waiting for her.

"Hahaha! I know your every move now! This is so easy!" He came towards her.

The next few moments were a blur as she collapsed on the ground. She could see someone fighting and another one shaking her.

* * *

Kairi woke up. Someone was holding on to her as she slept. She turned around and look. He had brown spiky hair and had a goofy smile while sleeping. He is so cute, Kairi thought. She wanted to poke his eye but a voice stopped her.

"Shh! Don't wake him up."

A big muscular guy pulled Kairi away. She was still in shock when she saw who pulled her.

"Riku!" she grinned.

Riku white hair grew even longer(is that even possible?). His eyes were the same aqua and he became soo muscular. He smiled as they hugged.


	3. Trouble is still near by

**Chapter Three**

"Riku! I'm so glad your back!"

They were both hugging each other tightly.

"You should've come along too! We killed soo many people of the group in Hercules world. Hercules was trying to finish them and I was like, haaaaaaaaaaaai! And they were flying like, zoooom~ and Sora was like, BACK OFF! And…!" Riku started off calm but became excited as he told Kairi their bloody adventure.

Kairi's jaw almost hit the ground. How could Riku kill so many people and still have fun? She shivered at the thought.

"Hehe, it was so fun~! You should've seen me slicing his head and then stab…"

"Noo! Do NOT tell me. Urghhh…that's disgusting." She shivered. Her arms were off Riku and were poking his muscles.

"OH MY GOD KAIRI! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!! WHATTHEHELLHAPPENEDTOYOURHOUSE?" a very quick voice squeaked out. Selphie was running towards them. She suddenly stopped and faced Riku. "OHMYGODITSRIKUANDHISHAIR!!!"

Riku was giving her a 'WTF?' stare.

"NO TIME FOR STARES! KAIRI COME QUICK! OH HURRY UP!" She dragged Kairi's arm along as she ran towards Kairi's house.

"Whoa! Was that Selphie?" Sora asked as he came yawning towards Riku.

"No duh. Who else would it be?" retorted Riku. "She hasn't change a bit. Great. *sigh*"

* * *

As Kairi and Selphie ran closer to the house, a strong smell was in the end. It was pure evil. Sirens were getting louder and a crowd was forming around the house. A body was being strolled out on an ambulance stroller with a cloth on top of it. There was blood still dripping from the body and it made a trail. A police officer was questioning everyone and he moved on to Kairi.

"Hello. I'm Chief Axel. But you can call me Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his head.

"Axel! Your gonna scare those lil' kiddies," said a cop named Larxene. She had short blonde hair and aqua-greenish eyes.

"They aint scared. Anyway, do you know anything that happened here? Seen someone suspicious…drugs maybe?"

"I live here…with…my mom…killed…cooked…" Kairi whispered.

"Speak louder please."

"My mom…she was killed…by a guy with long blonde hair…golden eyes…" she whispered again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, raise your voice,' Larxene told her.

"There was a guy with long blonde hair and golden eyes…he threw darts at us and ate my mom and killed her and I don't know…" Kairi said with no expression. She stared into space while she kept telling her story. Tears slowly rolled down her face.

Axel and Selphie's face was shocked but Larxene's was dead serious. Even kind of creepy if you looked close enough.

Selphie put her arm around Kairi as Axel was writing down the details.

"Hey Larxene," he smirked. "That description fits your brother perfectly and didn't you say he just returned yesterday? OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? OW OW DAMN IT! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Don't ever mention my brother again!" Larxene kept on hitting on the head. When it came to family, she was over protective. "Yes he did return but he went clubbing all night. He even had a hangover this morning."

"But he uses the same weapon as your family, darts…" a new voice butted in.

Everybody turned their heads towards it and saw a guy with a short dark grey hair. He also had something like a side fringe and his name was Zexion.

"I think I know my brother enough to see if he was killing people all night." She glared at him.

"Anyway, Kairi was it? Can you stay over at a friend's house while we investigate? It'll just be for a week or two." Axel said.

"She can stay at my house! Yay! ^^" Selphie squealed with delight. "We can talk about anything all night! How exciting! And then eating midnight snacks, then…"

Oh no! This is going to be torture than a fun sleepover… Kairi thought. She closed her eyes as she thought about the night before. A shiver went up her spine. The man's face was still perfectly clear, no matter how hard she tried to erase it.

"No no no no! She'll stay at my house! Someone is after her right? So I can protect her." A male like voice argued.

"Excuse me? You think I can't protect her because I'm a girl?!" Selphie replied.

"No no, I'm just saying…"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Give me the same old excuse…"

Kairi opened her eyes as she saw the two brunettes arguing. "Sora…?"

"Selphie, she'll be safer at Sora's house," Riku interuptted.

"But I can protect her too! I have a whip!" Selphie whined.

"Yeah I know," Sora shuddered. He remembered all the times he got pwned by her and her whip. Grr…Stupid whip. "But what happens if…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Kairi had put her arms around him and given him a giant bear hug. She could feel his warmth and his heart beating (which was very fast). Even one of his natural spikes that was poking her.

"Sora…you're actually here…" She mumbled.

"Yep! And for good! ^^" Sora told her happily. He was smiling that same old goofy smile as he put his arms over her too and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was blushing so hard.

Riku gave him a look. Maybe he was feeling jealous, so what? Even if Sora told him how much he loved Kairi every single day of their adventure, he could take on any girl he wanted with his super long sexy hair. He looked over at Selphie.

"I'm feeling sooo lonely, Selphie. Maybe…we could try and do what Sora and Kairi are doing?" He asked in a sexy voice.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~wwwwwwww! HELL NO!" Selphie screamed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Aww poor Riku! Maybe I'll give him a kiss too!" Kairi grinned.

"Yay! Come here, Kairi!" Riku smirked.

She headed towards him but got stopped when two arms was around her waist.

"Go find your own girl, Riku!" Sora told him.

"You can share you know…" He retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure with two golden eyes was watching the teenagers while the spiky one was chasing the silver longed hair one. The figure continued to watch them as he heard spiky inviting them all back to his house. Among the teenagers, there was his dinner. He licked his lips.

"You won't be lucky this time!" It laughed an evil laugh as he followed the teenagers.

* * *

Yay^^

Chapter 3 is done... I actually finished this a long time ago but I was too busy with school work and so on...

i do not own kingdom hearts or any stuff from it...

please rate and review!! ^^

hope you enjoyed the story so far~!


	4. Trouble no more

woooot~ last chapter!! hope you enjoyed this story!! thanks for reading!!!

I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts...

**Chapter four**

"Ahahaha…" Sora laughed anxiously while his hands were behind his head. "I lost the key..."

Riku slapped his forehead. Stupid Sora. "Can't you use the keyblade to open the door?"

"It's too big…"

"No, I mean, can't you just zap something from the keyblade and the door will open?" Kairi's head shot up with hope. She didn't like standing outside of the door and it felt as if someone was watching her.

"It doesn't work like that…" Down went Kairi's head in disappointment.

"What's a keyblade?"

Everybody turned their heads towards Selphie. She looked confused and Riku slapped his forehead again. He forgot Selphie was with them.

"It's a key." Riku replied.

"Then why is it called a keyblade and not just key?" She asked again.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a normal key."

"Then why did you say that something will zap out of it and the door will open?"

Riku was annoyed now. "I'm using my imagination."

She fired questions at him and he answered them back. It finally stopped when Tidus and Wakka ran past but suddenly stopped.

"Whoa! Check out Rapunzel and Sonic!!" Wakka pointed.

Tidus whistled loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Looking good Rapunzel."

Selphie *slowly* ran towards them and hit Tidus on the head. "That's Riku and Sora! They are back!"

Wakka walked around Riku and Sora. Surely that wasn't Riku, was it? His hair is too long. But he did look like Riku. "Hey man, welcome back!"

"I WHISTLED AT RIKU! YUCK!" Tidus pretended to puke as Riku glared at him. "Uh…Welcome Back!" He looked over at Sora and Kairi. He had a cocky grin. "Wow, lovebirds already?"

Kairi hid her face in her hands. She was blushing really red and it was so embarassing! Not once has she ever been called 'lovebirds'.

"And Selphie. Tsk tsk tsk." Tidus wagged his finger.

"What? What did I do?" She whined. Everybody hated getting picked on by Tidus.

"Wagging school. Tsk. There goes your perfect record little miss goody goody."

"Ohmygod! What time is it now????"

"It's almost first period. Hurry up!" Wakka told her.

"Um, um, uh, um… WE NEED TO GO NOW! Sorry Kairi! I really want to make it to Public Speaking, bye!" Selphie zoomed off with Tidus and Wakka.

"That reminds me," Sora rested his chin on his hand. "We haven't gone to school in like, 5 years! Riku, we are so dumb!"

"Not me. I learned from the king." Riku said proudly.

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way. You hang around Goofy too much."

"Goofy isn't stupid or anything…" Sora mumbled.

"But he is goofy." Riku finished his sentence. "He can't even drive a gummi ship properly. Everytime we crashed into a damn meteor whenever he's the pilot."

Kairi wondered what to say. She knew Sora was a bit upset about what Riku said but it was true. "Hey now, don't be like that. Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Yeah…" Sora retorted and Riku nodded.

The beach was empty but it was still beautiful. The ocean was a pure and the beach was golden. There was no litter, pollution or any graffiti so that made it even more special.

Sora was still upset when they got there but Kairi had an idea how to cheer him up.

"Hey Sora, let's go to the secret spot! I'll beat you there!" Kairi sang cheerfully as she headed towards the secret spot.

Sora followed slowly but got stopped when Riku shoved something in his hand. It was a Paopu fruit. Sora looked confused.

"Ehh?! You want to share the Paopu fruit with me? I'm sorry, Riku. I'm not into guys you know that, I like Kairi." Sora told him with his hands in front of him.

"STUPID SORA! SHARE IT WITH KAIRI!" Riku growled at him.

"Oh oh…OH!" Sora replied.

"Now you get it. Sheesh! Look, sorry about what I said before about Goofy."

"It's fine, don't worry. But…but what do I say to her? She's waiting for me and wow! This is too soon…"

"Just follow my instructions: Go inside the secret spot and talk for a while. Talk about the drawing you two drew about sharing a Paopu fruit and-"Riku instructed.

"Wait a minute! How did you know about that drawing?" Sora asked as he was blushing.

"Uhh … who cares…? Anyway, tell her this: Ever since I drew that I was feeding you with the Paopu fruit, I always wanted to do it for real. So let's share this Paopu Fruit! And then you hold up the Paopu fruit and you both bite at the same time on the same piece of fruit. Ok, remember all of that?" Sora shook his head. "I knew it, so I wrote it down on a piece of paper." Riku handed the paper to Sora.

"Hey Riku, do you like Kairi?" Sora asked.

Riku, who was blushing (which is quite scary because he never blushes), shook his head and ran off. Sora sighed and he went towards the secret place._ I can't read this, this is Riku words not mine,_ he thought as he put the Paopu fruit inside his pocket.

He walked into the secret spot and saw Kairi. She was smiling like an angel that came down from the heavens. Wow, Kairi is so beautiful today, Sora thought. _What have I've been missing for the last few years?_ Kairi was beckoning him to follow her and he did. He held her soft small hand as they went deeper into the cave together.

"Hey Sora," Kairi started. "Remember this drawing we did as kids?"

Sora nodded. "I had horrible drawing skills…"

"No you didn't, you drew really nice. I think it looks cute."

_Now is your chance, go on Sora, tell her about the Paopu fruit, _his brain was telling him. He took a deep breath and took out the Paopu fruit. He wasn't going to read Riku's little speech, he was going to tell her from his heart.

"Kairi, you know how in that drawing we are sharing a Paopu fruit?" She nodded. "I…I think we should eat one for real, I really want to try it and I think…no wait, YOU are the one I'm destined to be with. So what do you say?"

Sora looked at her hopefully as he felt her going closer and closer towards him, with the Paopu fruit in the middle of them. They both opened their mouths as they were about to take a small bite but suddenly, a dart went flying into the Paopu fruit and made them jump back. Sora summoned his keyblade as he shielded Kairi. Something came out of the shadow.

The guy had long blonde hair and golden eyes. He was pure evil as he licked his lips. Something is familiar about him, Sora thought. Suddenly the guy laughed.

"Ah, young Keyblade Master, you finally found me," He started. "Please step aside and let me eat my dinner for I am very hungry."

"What dinner? There's no food around here unless you mean the Paopu fruit," Sora retorted. He felt Kairi cling on to his back. Something was wrong.

"The young lady over there. She is mmm… I can smell her now. She'll taste good with a bit of mint and rosemary…" The guy fantasized.

"You don't mean Kairi do you? No one lays a hand on her except for me, you got that?" Sora warned.

"Ahaha, well you're too late now. I layed a lot of hands on her last night for ruining my dinner. Now she must pay by letting me eat her." The guy sneered.

Riku came running in. "Have you shared the Paopu fruit yet?! Oh shit… He is still here running around…"

"Who is?" asked Kairi in a small voice.

"His name is Teru-kun. He was part of the group that ate people and me and Sora had to go and kill them off…the sole survivor."

"Ah, the other Keyblade Master, in this case I'll kill two birds with one stone," Teru said as he summoned his weapons, darts.

Sora hid Kairi behind a rock as he and Riku made the first move. They ran to Teru in different direction as they dodged the darts. Darts were flying everywhere and in different sizes too. Sora swung the keyblade across Teru's feet but he jumped and tried to stab Sora. Riku knocked the dart out of the way and strike a blow to Teru's jaw. Then Riku and Sora's keyblade touched each other and a light beamed out of both keyblades. It made the keyblade masters both stronger and they continued to dodge darts and attacking Teru.

Teru suddenly ran behind Sora and stabbed him with a dart in his right leg. He screamed out in pain as more and more darts came through his leg. Riku tried to kill off his opponent but his leg got injured too. Finally, when both keyblade masters were too weak to move, Teru walked towards Kairi hiding spot. He summoned a great cooking knife and sliced the rock in half, revealing a wide eyed Kairi. She screamed as Teru held the knife against her throat.

I don't want to die yet, she cried in her mind. Tears fell out of eyes as she looked at her killer one last time. As Teru was about to finish her off, a light flashed and a keyblade was stuck in his back. Blood came rushing out as a darkness hole swallowed him up. Kairi looked to see whose keyblade was in his back and saw Sora panting heavily. She rushed to his aid and let him lie down while she got a first aid kit. Riku was also lying down when she got back. She called the ambulance first and then treated them both.

As she waited, Sora's head rested on her lap while she sang soft song. Sora tried to sit up to look at Kairi but couldn't so he had to say something to her lying down.

Sora struggled. "Kairi, we-"

"Shh…don't talk…" Kairi shushed.

"No, listen to me. We don't need to share a Paopu fruit, we already are destined for each other…Well all I'm saying is that no matter what happens in the future, I will still love you. I love you, Kairi." He said with a goofy smile.

"I love you too..." She replied as she kissed him softly.

The ambulance came and took Sora and Riku to hospital. Their wound wasn't too bad but they had to stay on crutches for 8 weeks.

It turned out that Teru was Larxene's brother and their family had to go to court.

Kairi's mom funeral was held 3 weeks later and nearly everybody attended. Kairi's mom was a really popular sales woman. Their house was demolished and is still rebuilding. But Kairi doesn't mind anymore because she is staying with her lovely boyfriend, Sora. She let out a big sigh of relief; no more troubles.


End file.
